


One day you fall for this boy, and it hurts when you look at him

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Stubble, Tumblr Prompt, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: Mike shaves his beard and Ginny gets starstruck at the young baseball player she had a crush on growing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “One day you fall for this boy. And he touches you with his fingers. And he burns holes in your skin with his mouth. And it hurts when you look at him. And it hurts when you don’t. And it feels like someone’s cut you open with a jagged piece of glass.” 
> 
> ― Maureen Medved, The Tracey Fragments

“Hey Gin, wait up,” she hears Blip yell as she’s about to walk through the locker room. Ginny turns around and waits until he jogs over to her, a sadistic look of glee on his face. “Have you seen him yet?”

 

“Who?” she asks, one hand already on the door handle.

 

“What do you mean ‘who’? Lawson!”

 

“No, why?” she asks, confused. She quickly checks back over her mental calendar, but can’t think of any reason why Blip would be so excited over her seeing Mike today.

 

He looks like he wants to burst. “Okay, I’m not gonna ruin the surprise then; all I’ll say is that he lost the bet.”

 

And okay, Ginny is officially intrigued. Ever since Tommy had been traded back this season, everyone and their mothers have been aware of some kind of bet between him and Lawson. No one but them seemed to know the exact terms, or even what the consequences of losing were, just that it was a heated rivalry between the two of them. Ginny was about ninety percent certain it was mostly just friendly banter, but you never knew sometimes with those two.

 

“Do we even know what the bet was?”

 

“Nope, but we sure as hell know what the payoff was,” Blip grins, then pushes past her to open the door.

 

It’s _loud_ in there, all the guys are crowded near Mike’s chair, and it’s obvious that they’re all giving him shit for something. Ginny gets half-way across the room before she even gets a glimpse of him and _holy shit_.

 

The beard is gone.

 

In its place is the most attractive stubble she’s ever seen on a guy, and that’s including Mike himself when he was younger.

 

Speaking of which, it’s like looking at that poster she had up on her wall for all those years, except he’s older and a little thicker and _so much hotter_.

 

Ginny’s pretty sure she’s going to die. She must make some kind of noise, because suddenly Mike turns to her and grins, and _fuck_ she’s intensely aware of how wet she is right now.

 

He strolls over to her, that little hint of a swagger in his hips and one hand stroking down his jawline. “What do you think, Baker?”

 

What she thinks is that she’d really like to feel that stubble on the inside of her thighs. She grasps for anything, literally _anything_ else to say. “Looks like you still don’t know how to use a razor.”

 

“C’mon, rook,” he gives her a wicked grin that makes her pussy clench down on nothing, “you love the stubble.”

 

Her eyes flick up to his and any retort she might have been able to think of dies in the back of her throat. His gaze is so intense, like he knows exactly what she’s thinking because _he’s_ thinking it too. Mike leans forward slightly, like he’s about to take a step closer, and she _can’t_. If he touches her right now then there’s a very real chance she’s going to throw herself at him in front of the entire team. She needs to disappear and get her head on straight before she can even _think_ about looking at him again. 

 

“You wish,” she finally says, her voice a lot breathier than she intended, and she doesn’t miss the spark of something in his eyes. She turns away and walks over to her private changing room, but can’t resist throwing a parting shot over her shoulder. “At least you don’t look like a Duck Dynasty cousin any more, old man.”

 

Ginny gets into her room and closes the door behind her, before leaning back on it heavily. She can do this. She can be normal around him while he looks like _that_.

 

Oh, who is she kidding; she’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome for this visual:
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send me any prompts on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
